


Defending Property

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Smoking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prince refuses to let anyone insult his bodyguard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defending Property

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Mythoughtcrime's Spoiled Prince au

“He's kind of an ugly thing, isn't he? All scarred like that and wearing such drab clothes.”

“I don't know...I think he's kind of cute with his red hair and eye patch.”

“Somebody should tell security to get the ugly old ginger out of here before I get sick.”

He took a deep drag on the hose of his hookah. Holding the smoke in his mouth, he slid off of the cushion he had been reclining on and approached the last speaker. Ben smiled, the flavored smoke spilling out from the corners of his mouth and through his teeth. “Did you want to keep talking?” he asked.

He didn't wait for them to defend themselves before acting.

* * *

“ _I will come and visit you soon, little brother. Yes, I promise. Yes, I will make sure to bring one of those little cakes you enjoy so much.”_ A rare smile twitched across his lips before vanishing again. Hux looked up with a sigh when he heard shouting and he watched with a bored expression as his charge grabbed someone by the hair and slammed their face into the stone floor with a very obvious sounding crack. _“Brother? I will call you back. I need to deal with something,”_ he said. He waited a moment and then slipped his phone into his pocket, fixing his gloves before stepping up to break up the fight.

* * *

“So what was it about this time?” Hux asked, dabbing at some of the cut's on Ben's knuckles.

Ben sniffed and shrugged his shoulders, doing his best to look completely uninterested in what was happening. “They were insulting something that belonged to me,” he answered.

“Your outfit?” Hux snorted.

“Something like that.”


End file.
